1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer apparatus, a transfer system, a program, and a transfer method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, PCs (Personal Computers) and portable devices are capable of sharing content data, such as video and audio data, by transmitting and receiving these content data between PCs and portable devices.
To be more specific, a PC obtains content data transmitted from an external device or automatically downloaded therefrom on the basis of a RSS (Rich Site Summary) reader. Next, of the obtained content data, the PC decodes, as required, the content data that is a candidate to be transferred or transmitted to a portable device and transfers the decoded content data. Consequently, the content data obtained by the PC becomes available also in the portable device.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-175624 discloses an automatic transfer method in which, when a PC is connected to a portable device, content data that is a candidate to be transferred to the portable device is automatically transferred thereto upon the acquisition of this content data by the PC. This automatic transfer method allows the automatic transfer of the content data obtained by a PC to a portable device without requiring any user operation of the PC.